


Needs of the Many

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [9]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ethics, Frenemies, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Reminiscing, The Real Househusbands of Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “I don’t believe you,” Han said, taking a pull on the Yavinese cigar his old buddy had brought him, though it did little to change his mind on this issue. “You let me get tortured by Darth karking Vader, and you’re not even sorry?”





	Needs of the Many

“I don’t believe you,” Han said, taking a pull on the Yavinese cigar his old buddy had brought him, though it did little to change his mind on this issue. “You let me get tortured by Darth karking Vader, and you’re not even sorry?” 

“First of all,” Lando said, taking a pull on his own and blowing a perfect smoke-ring into the bright night of Coruscant’s capitol, where Leia and Tendra both had business (part of which was seeing each other). “You’ve done worse to me. You ended up in carbonite, sure, but the  _ Falcon  _ was never the same after that Kessel run! Humans heal, ships don’t.” 

Han shrugged. “She’s fine now.  _ I _ don’t have any problems with her.” 

Lando rolled his eyes. “Liar.” 

They were quiet for a time, because of course Han was lying, but he wasn’t going to  _ agree _ . Han had opened up the last of his Corellian whiskey to share with his friend, which paired perfectly with the cigars. The flavors melded in a way that reminded Han of the woods of Endor, and Leia’s perfume. 

“Seriously, though? You’d do it again?” 

“Han, of course I would,” Lando said, setting his glass down. “It was just three thousand or so lives against, what, six? Three thousand lives that were relying on me as their baron administrator to protect them. You’re saying you matter more than them?”

“Well, but it was  _ me _ . And Leia,” Han insisted. 

“I don’t believe  _ you _ ! You’re going to sit here and tell me I should have sacrificed all those people, let the Empire death-star Bespin off the map, just on principle, when you know he would have caught you all—and Luke, probably, anyway? I came out  _ ahead _ —with Leia, Chewie, the droids, and your beloved ship intact. You lost a few months and Luke lost a hand. I’d say that’s a fair gamble.” 

Han fell silent. 

“This is a really good cigar,” he said, which was his way of saying, ‘Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks, buddy.’

“And this is good whiskey,” Lando agreed, instead of saying, ‘You know I’m right, and you’re welcome.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Ninth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2019. The prompt was "I don't believe you."


End file.
